


What if

by Nanonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Incest, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mutual Teasing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Twincest, Twins, Wet & Messy, kink talk, miyacest, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanonymous/pseuds/Nanonymous
Summary: January 2022Atsumu and Osamu are living together and while they both follow their dreams, they also follow their hearts, continuing their relationship in secret.This story will focus in a 2 version update on one of their most intimate moments, which they spend together.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> Hi!
> 
> for the special occasion of the 11th of January, referring to Atsumu’s jersey number on the National Team and Osamu’s during high school (and because today is my birthday as well) I decided to give this a go and write this fanfiction to post it today. 
> 
> I honestly loved the dynamics between the Miya twins and for a long time I wanted to write about them in a very intimate way (expect about 80% of sex in this update although I promise there is also a plot…somewhere hiding in there), but held back because I wasn’t sure how I’d do, but I guess I was just making excuses, knowing that this ship is a very sensitive topic among the HQ fandom, but desperate all that, I am really happy to present this update to you!  
> I first started this story as a one version story but then midway, I grew fond of the idea of spicing things up a little so therefore, you will get to choose between two versions!
> 
> VERSION 1: canonverse  
> VERSION 2: omegaverse
> 
> both versions are exactly the same regarding the plot and story line, except that version 2 was touched up to the point to match the omegaverse genre! I swear, am not being lazy but I couldn’t decide what to go for and after a small poll on twitter and talking to my friends, I thought instead of deciding by myself, I leave the decision to my readers to pick what they like.  
> That said, the choice is now up to you!  
> I hope you can enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> PS:  
> for those of you interested to what music I listened to when I wrote this story, here is my small playlist:
> 
> [Monster – Shawn Mendes – Justin Bieber](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPbUaIZAaeA)  
> [Paradise – DJ Shaan – Sakima](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JOnyTRES-10)  
> [Money - Fast Rap Trap Instrumental](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8HE4t0rx7s)  
> [Lil Baby x Quavo Type Beat '700' - Rap Trap Instrumental](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0RwNcz_dulM)  
> [What I know now - Sakima](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5I76S9BtSnA)  
> [Mind games – Sickick](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjQliDFIsnk)  
> [Rumor – K.A.R.D.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LPjJ1p4dYs)

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

Everybody and every family has a secret. Nobody is perfect. Nobody does what is right all the time. We are all humans. We make mistakes. Make wrong decisions. Lose our focus. Have regrets. Wish we could do better. Wish we could change our past or hope to make our future better. We live day by day, doing the best we could to fulfil our desires, our dreams or just live for each moment, for each day.

There is no recipe or manual on how we are supposed to live. We live up to the knowledge, burdens and standards we gained over the years based on our individual thoughts and the ideals or morals of our family, friends, religion, government, country or the world.

And desperate all this, all we can do in the end is – hopefully – live in a way we think is the best. Although sometimes without following our own path and ignoring our wishes. Locking them far away until we forget about them. Just to regret this one day, thinking why we didn’t listen to them sooner. Or ignore everything from what we were supposed to do, just to do what we want.

Ignoring what is considered right or wrong. Ignoring everything we are supposed to know just to be happy. To choose a path that goes beyond all that.

A path of our own.

Atsumu and Osamu decided to do that. For themselves. And for each other. A secret kept between the two of them. A secret of two who choose their own path unable to hide or deny their feelings they couldn’t fight. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for having added the kitchen scene, but you can’t expect me to write Osamu in a kitchen without him doing stuff like that…that is impossible!


	2. VERSION 1

* * *

January 2022

It had been an awfully hectic day at Onigiri Miya and although Osamu wanted to shut in early, in the end he was forced to do overtime instead. When it was finally time to close the shop for the day and to relax, he found time to check on his phone which he had ignored for the whole day. Something he ended up regretting as soon as he read the messages Atsumu left him, informing him that he went straight home to sleep.

Letting out a deep sigh because he wished they could have at least managed to eat dinner together, although that was impossible on a day like this anyway, Osamu put his phone away and did the last few adjustments in the shop before he switched off all the lights, locked the doors and headed back to their home which was only around the corner.

Arriving at their flat, he took a quick shower and got ready for bed, trying to be as silent as possible since Atsumu was already sleeping. Walking to their bed, Osamu slowly lifted the blanket, not intending to wake his brother, he smiled feeling a wave of heat steam against his body because Atsumu had already warmed their bed as he slipped underneath the covers.

Welcoming the pleasant scent Atsumu was giving off, Osamu carefully and gently pulled Atsumu closer who naturally let his body snuggle against his. Tenderly brushing away his still moist hair, noticing that Atsumu must have been tired enough to go to bed without drying them properly, causing Osamu to give him a cute glare while letting out a sigh, shaking his head. He tugged him under the blanket to assure him not catching a cold before placing a kiss on his nape as fatigue took over him and he fell asleep next to Atsumu without having disturbed the other’s sleep.

* * *

The next morning Atsumu woke up earlier than he had set his alarm. His body clock already used to his schedules, he hardly needed an alarm.

Blinking his eyes to let them adjust to the first sunbeams shining in their room, he reached for his phone laying on the nightstand to switch of the alarm before it would ring on its own. Dropping it back on the cold glazed surface, he could already feel Osamu’s arm wrap around his middle, pulling him closer.

Voice sleepy with a husky pitch, he nuzzled his head against Atsumu’s nape. Breathing in his scent, a faint smile on his lips, he kept his eyes closed.

“Good morning, Tsumu.”

His lips twitching into a gentle smile before he could have responded with any other reaction to Osamu, Atsumu let his weight sink back into the bed, slipping his hand underneath the warm bedsheets to put it on top of Osamu’s, lying on his stomach.

Giving him a squeeze, Atsumu’s breathed, his voice sounding just as tired as Osamu’s while letting his back rest against his brother’s chest.

“Morning...” he replied a while later, “Did I wake you?”

Hardly shaking his head, too lazy to give it more effort, Osamu respired.

“No, not really.” Placing the first kiss of the day on him, he tightened his grip around Atsumu. “I was already starting to wake up too but didn’t want to bother you. You went to bed early, so I guessed you must have been exhausted. You didn’t even stop by the shop as well.”

Enjoying his touch, Atsumu unconsciously began to caress Osamu’s arm, letting his fingertips follow up and down the lines of his veins.

“I ate out with the others and we ended up drinking a bit, so I wanted to sleep early to be in a better condition today.”

Propping up on his elbow, Osamu shifted on the bed, sliding only far enough away from Atsumu to roll him on his back, making him face him.

Frowning, he began to tease Atsumu’s abs, brushing over them just enough to make him flinch at the tangency before he let his hand still, resting it flat on his abs.

“Drinking?” He repeated, unable to cover the slightly unhappy ring in his tone, meeting Atsumu’s expression.

Atsumu wasn’t drunk last night, in fact he could hold his liquor very well, but he was always serious about his profession therefore he made sure to not do anything that would affect his play badly in any way or at least take proper measures to assure he could continue to give his best for the times he just enjoyed himself.

Soothing his brother, Atsumu smiled, lifting his hand to caress Osamu’s bare chest. “It was just a few shots of sake and one beer. I didn’t get carried away, stop frowning. It doesn’t suit your handsome face.” He added with a mischievous smile.

It wasn’t that Osamu needed to hear an explanation. They had no such demands as to be constantly aware where or what the other was doing, but something inside him felt at ease to be let in on what Atsumu was doing after all.

Although it did come natural to them to either tell the other about what they were up to or just being aware of what was going on even without having to put it into words. Maybe it was a thing only twins would be capable of or it was solely a thing between these two since they were more than just brothers.

But whatever reason, they didn’t care, nor did it matter to them. The faith they had into each other and the connection they shared was something an outsider would never be able to understand.

Supporting his weight on his arm pressing it into the mattress, Osamu reached for Atsumu’s wrist with his free hand. Gripping it just tight enough to not let Atsumu pull it away, he guided his palm to his lips, placing a kiss on it.

“I wasn’t worried...I just wanted to see you.”

Another kiss followed.

Atsumu could feel his body tensing at the feeling of Osamu’s tongue licking his hand. Slowly moving it upwards until his fingertips were on the same level as Osamu’s lips.

“Say Tsumu...Isn’t today your day off?” His voice was no longer sleepy but seductively low with just the right twist of playfulness.

Keeping his lips apart, the tip of his tongue teasingly tapping almost unnoticeable against Atsumu’s finger, he waited for his reply.

It wasn’t as if Atsumu didn’t already realise his brother purposely pressing his lower half against him as well, no intention to hide the noticeable bulge rubbing his thigh but if Osamu wanted him, he would have to work for it.

Playing dense, Atsumu turned to his phone, avoiding Osamu’s gaze.

“I think you are wrong. Isn’t it tomorrow?”

With the intention to lift his hand to reach for his phone, Atsumu wasn’t given the chance to actually achieve that goal when Osamu had already pinned it down next to his head on the bed. Getting on top of him, he let his knee slide between Atsumu’s thighs, pressing against his groin while he made him feel it.

“You’re unbelievable.” Osamu whispered to himself.

A frustrated sigh escaping his lips, he intertwined his fingers with Atsumu’s while his other hand slipped underneath his shirt to touch Atsumu’s bare skin.

“I know what you are doing...” Osamu pointed out as his eyes met Atsumu’s. “You pretend you don’t know to make me work for it? Am I right, Tsumu? Wasn’t that what you thought just now?”

Atsumu could see Osamu’s eyes flicker with excitement but giving in to him purely because he knew exactly what he was thinking, would have been too easy and Atsumu who was now wide awake was up for a little fun.

Clicking his tongue, he countered Osamu’s action with his own, raising his knee to rub his thigh against his younger brother’s bulge.

“I could swear it was tomorrow...” Atsumu pondered, “...which means I have to get up, Samu. You wouldn’t want me running late to my practice.”

For less than a second, insecurity was inflicting Osamu’s expression, but before he could be lured in on Atsumu’s acting, he shook his head, forcing his hand to stop his older brother’s leg from moving.

A bitter-sweet laughter filling their room, which was by now - desperate the still closed curtains - already illuminated enough by the sun to set their entire bedroom into a warm orange colour, Osamu sighed.

“Nice try, Tsumu. Really, for a moment I thought you were right, but I know exactly that you are free today, since I am free as well and I made sure to match my schedules yours. I am sorry but I have no intention to share you with anyone today.”

Reducing the space between them before Atsumu could do anything to stop him again, Osamu was already seeking his lips for a kiss and gone was Atsumu’s intention to tease his brother.

Pushing them open with a gentle force, Osamu welcomed the warmth of Atsumu’s mouth as he let his tongue slip in, meeting his brother’s. Rubbing the tip against his palate, tickling the inside his mouth until Atsumu became impatient leading their kiss and engrossing his tongue.

He wasn’t trying to win a battle but seek closeness as he arched his body to press it against Osamu’s. Moaning into the sensation, knowing exactly what he had to do to meet Atsumu’s expectations, they began to share their breathes. Their sensations turning into one timeless and passionate moment. Heat rising on their cheeks, they didn’t let go of each other tongues or lips.

Hungry and deliciously devouring the other’s mouth while their hands began to impatiently fumble at their clothes. Eagerly pulling on the fabric but letting their touch soften as soon as they felt their hands brush over skin, stroking and pressing into the smooth and familiar sensation, they kept their lips busy.

Chasing down that elusive lightning reaching through their bodies as the intensity of their kiss developed into an unbearable desire wanting to invade into the other’s body and to be invaded in a way more intimate than with just a kiss.

Breath ragged Osamu interrupted their kiss, letting his hands come to a halt, only now realising he had already stripped Atsumu for the most part. The sight of him lying on the bed short of breath, chest rising and sinking, gasping for air, Osamu’s lips built a joyful smile, leaning in to rest his forehead against Atsumu’s.

“Let me touch you.”

Not waiting for a response Osamu moved his hand into Atsumu’s pants, already pulled down to his hip bones, barely covering what they were supposed to cover. Capturing his cock, his fingers wrapped around his size perfectly. Licking his lips, the taste of Atsumu lingering on them, his fingertips began to stroke over the tip of his sex, feeling the slick fluid coat them almost immediately.

“Mhm...You are already this excited ... From just a kiss?” He asked delightful yet surprised at the same.

A moan wanting to escape his lips, Atsumu muffled it by covering his mouth with his hand while reaching for Osamu’s thigh with his other, trying his best to not be intimidated by his brother’s hand starting to tease him.

“You are one to talk.” He hissed with a blush, moving his hand to pull down Osamu’s pants bellow his waistline, squeezing his ass to press him closer between his thighs.

Rearranging his legs to put them to each side of Osamu’s hips he dragged his nape closer, clashing into his lips once again. Hungrily engulfing into the black-haired man’s mouth.

Tempted by Atsumu, Osamu growled into their kiss, jerking him closer, to grind his hips down onto him while shifting his weight to support his body to get a grip on Atsumu’s pants.

“They are in the way.” He clicked his tongue tearing on the fabric until the seams began to rip. “Tsumu ... How much do you like them?”

“Hate them.”

Atsumu murmured without hesitation, grinding against Osamu, his hands brushing though his black hair, encouraging whatever he was about to do. The soft wisps of his hair titillating his fingers when the next thing he heard and felt was the sound of his pants being ripped apart completely.

The fabric slipping out of his hands, Osamu kneeled between Atsumu’s legs with a proud grin, getting rid of the last pieces, pulling them out of the way to look at Atsumu.

“That was easy.” He chuckled, moving back over him to kiss him while freeing his own sex. Groins aligned perfectly, their cocks lying side by side, Atsumu could feel his heat brush his own resting next to him.

Even without looking at him, Atsumu could tell their difference by now. Countless times did he see it, studied him as they grew up. Asked to touch him and questioned why aside from their eye colour this had to be the only other thing where they were naturally different in build as well.

Osamu was longer than Atsumu and thicker, while Atsumu was not much shorter but a bit thinner. Skin a bit darker, a little redder, his head flushed a lovely shade that made Atsumu feel self-conscious when they were a lot younger. Feeling frustrated why he wasn’t the same as him only to realise that they were still not completely different as they grew older.

But as quickly as Atsumu’s thoughts drifted into nostalgia as fast where they pulled back when he could feel Osamu’s hands move underneath his hips to lift them up, bringing them to the level of his face.

“I feel like you are a little distracted today. Guess I need to make you to focus only on me now.”

Bending forward to kiss his inner thighs, purposely leaving one or two marks in a place no one from Atsumu’s team should be able to notice them, he dragged his tongue further to his entrance. Giving the pink coloured spot a hint of attention before pulling away.

Clenching his hands into the bedsheets, Atsumu caught his breath when Osamu nearly folded him in half with another yank.

“S- ...Samu!” Atsumu exclaimed. “Mhm...” Chin pressed to his chest, while snuggling his head into the pillows underneath him, eyes fervent, cheeks flushed, he felt Osamu’s tongue go past the tightness of his twitching entrance. Blending out the sounds that came with it, Atsumu’s body melted, opening up to the feeling of Osamu’s tongue penetrating him. There was no hesitation nor resistance.

Ever since the time they went to high school when they first started to go further than just touching each other and doing more than that, Atsumu had become aware of the few habits his brother began to possess.

Soon after, when they became comfortable in figuring out their preferences, positions and what the other liked more or less, Atsumu had to realise that Osamu preferred to rather use his tongue on him to get him used to it than relying on lube. Of course, not all the time since there were enough moments and situations where lube was simply more convenient after all.

But once they became adults and started to live on their own, it had become natural to do it like this. And Atsumu began looking forward to it. Enjoying the pleasure given to him by the man he knew he didn’t have to be embarrassed about, and just admit what he wanted to be done to or wanted to do himself.

Quivering from his touch, Atsumu started to nibble on his bottom lip, trying to suppress his shameless moans leaving him when Osamu noticed Atsumu’s habit, interrupting his action to smile at his brother softly.

“Tsumu...don’t hurt yourself when I am making an effort to not do so.” Letting Atsumu’s arched body rest on his chest, Osamu guided his dominant hand to Atsumu’s cheek, caressing his face before brushing over his swollen bottom lip with his fingertips.

“Tsk, now they are all swollen.” Glaring at him while love glistened in his eyes, fingers brushing over the throbbing place, he let out a deep sigh.

“Lick them instead.”

He suggested before pushing them into the moist warmth of Atsumu’s mouth while directing his attention back to the other one. Sticking his tongue out, his eyes falling shut as if he was about to devour something delicious, he spread him open.

Wrapping his free arm around Atsumu’s middle, holding him close while pressing down on his abs, the sensation of Atsumu’s stomach flinching as he ate him out aroused him in a way that made it impossible for him to hide.

Toes curling, Atsumu grasped Osamu’s knees.

“Fuck...Osamu, please!” He cried out.

Fighting to not bite down on his fingers, his strong thighs pressuring Osamu’s upper body, Atsumu dug his heels into his brother’s back, feeling his sex rub against his spine while letting his saliva pour into Atsumu, making him wet and tender.

Not stopping what he was doing, Osamu nodded, eyes still closed, cheeks painted with a slight blush, he gasped for air, licking him a few more times before he stopped as Atsumu opened up for him.

“You are so beautiful, Atsumu.” He murmured, sliding his palm a little upwards over his front. Atsumu’s skin felt as hot as fire but Osamu was just the same as he let go of Atsumu’s mouth, taking back his hand, his fingers dripping with Atsumu’s saliva.

The inside of his mouth suddenly feeling strangely lonely, Atsumu arched his back, reaching for Osamu’s arms to draw him near.

“Aren’t you the same?” Atsumu sighed happily with a sly grin, lifting his hand to caress Osamu’s neck, whining out.

“Kiss me.”

Easing his hands over his body while letting him sink down on the bed, shifting while not putting unnecessary distance between them, Osamu positioned himself between his thighs, complying Atsumu’s demand.

Their kiss this time not forceful nor rushed but affectionate and sweet. Something they didn’t intend to do but happened naturally like breathing given the situation.

It wasn’t a passionate declaration of desiring the other’s body or expressing their hunger, but a confession of their feelings and their wordless consent to keep going as their bodies pressed against each other, offering just enough space to let Osamu move his hand between them. Pressing two of his fingers covered in Atsumu’s moisture against the softened entrance, he gently pushed them past the clenching muscle.

Atsumu threw his head back, shuddering from the force, but quickly accepting them inside his body, trying to relax while they stretched him further apart, the pads of Osamu’s fingers aiming for the spot he knew Atsumu liked the best.

“Tsumu...breathe.” Osamu hushed, causing the contrary from what he wanted Atsumu to do as he held his breath, his eyelids fluttering open to meet Osamu’s grey brownish eyes.

“How often do you think we’ve done it? I know!” Atsumu snarled with a pout. “We can trade if you want to!”

Gasping for air not taking his eyes away from Osamu watching him, while his finger continued to skilfully prepare him, Osamu pushed them deeper while kissing Atsumu’s cheek, whispering his name.

“What if I told you I wouldn’t mind, Atsumu. ... All you have to do is ask.”

He wasn’t sure if he was trying to make him mad or distract him but whatever Osamu was intending to do, it worked.

His cock throbbing, the feeling of slender, long finger thrusting in and out of him - not even aware that he was already taking in four of them – Atsumu panted.

“Sh—Shut up! You cocky brat.”

Moving his hand to grab Osamu’s cock, he gave it a pleasurable yet tight squeeze.

“Talking big when you are like this...How much longer do you try to hold back?”

Groaning, his expression turning oddly docile, Osamu flinched, hips jerking into Atsumu’s touch, seeking friction where there wasn’t, he realised how bad he craved it, how close to his limit Atsumu pushed him with that action.

“Atsumu...I ...I...I want to be inside you.” Lips quivering, he pulled out his finger, reaching for Atsumu’s thigh to hold on to it, while the sensation of Atsumu fondling him, blurred his sight.

Chuckling amused Atsumu spread his legs further apart, tapping Osamu’s calves with his heels while letting go of his sex.

“Mhm...go ahead.”

Shifting above him, Osamu didn’t hesitate even a second, the slickness of his cock dragging past Atsumu’s until his head pressed against the place where Osamu had worked him open with his mouth and fingers.

“I am putting it in...”

Osamu breathed only to get Atsumu to snicker again.

“I don’t need your commentary. Just put- ”

His sentence interrupted and his grin vanishing from his face, Atsumu merely managed to throw his head back into the pillows, gasping at Osamu’s first push, hitting him unexpectedly intense.

Hands clutching tight to the sheets, levering up his body to decrease the pressure piercing into him, Atsumu cried out frustrated when Osamu aimed for his prostate with one slick thrust.

“Too FAST! Urgh!”

Atsumu protested, wanting to flee but Osamu held on to his body, wrapping his arm around the small of Atsumu’s waist, jerking his other hand above him, lacing their fingers together while holding himself back as good as he could.

“Don’t run ,Tsumu.”

Groaning shallowly, he stopped only to make Atsumu hiss, his cheeks flushed crimson. “I am not.”

“I make you feel good soon.” Osamu moaned, tipping his hips a hunch further, sliding even deeper inside him.

Pleasure flitting over Osamu’s face, Atsumu couldn’t help but watch in astonishment, his anger already a fleeting memory. Knowing his brother found pleasure within his body and knowing he would receive it in equal measures was enough for him to bury any faint flicker of pain as he moved again, sliding the last of his cock inside.

“S-Samu!” Atsumu grunted once Osamu was fully seated inside of him panting against his lips with a strained smile.

“I am sorry but you are still so tight.”

“Not my fault...Y...You are just too big. Blame yourself.” Atsumu teased, his insides slowly remembering the shape of his brother, while Osamu stilled, showering Atsumu in fluttering kisses, who enjoyed the weight of his body pressing him into the sheets, embraced by his heat.

Laughing blithe, Osamu buried his face next to Atsumu’s into the pillow, his ears exposing the faint embarrassment growing inside him from the rising desire to rock his hips as he pleased, he let out a deep heartfelt sigh, forcing the motion of his body to a halt when Atsumu clenched on to him.

“I told you countless times to stop stirring me up like this.” Murmuring into the pillow, he tilted his head, his nose touching Atsumu’s.

Blinking his eyes before tenderly smiling at him, Atsumu raised his free hand to pat Osamu’s back, sliding it up to his neck to brush back his hair.

“Why?” he whispered, “I love to see your reactions. Why would I ever stop doing something that would show me that desperate look on your face.” Tugging the black wisps behind his ear Osamu shut his eyes when Atsumu kissed the tip of his nose.

“I am trying to hold back...” Osamu hummed tense.

Laughing softly, Atsumu nuzzled against his head, cupping his face.

“Don’t hold back.” Drawing his hips back, he breathed. “I mean...not that I mind cuddling with you but I am getting impatient.”

The feeling of Osamu’s cock slipping almost entirely out of him when Atsumu moved his hips made him shudder from the denial of warmth as he started to rock his hips. Letting go of Atsumu’s hand he slid it down his hips, up his thighs, rolling the skin of his legs under his fingers. The sensation of his muscles tensing underneath his touch made Osamu growl from deep within him.

“Too fast. Too slow...” Osamu clicked his tongue. “Don’t make me responsible for what I am going to do, I am tired of your indecision.”

Shaking his head Atsumu ground his hips against his brother, his cock rubbing onto the body above him, their lips hardly touching but close enough to kiss anytime.

“I won’t...ah...ahhh....Why...why the fuck are you getting bigger...urgh!”

Atsumu groaned into Osamu’s mouth but before he could utter another word, their tongues tangled messily into a sloppy kiss, meeting in the space between them.

Osamu didn’t want to hear any more from him. He let him talk long enough. This time he’d make him shut up.

His nails clawing into Atsumu’s thighs, Osamu reduced any distance between their bodies as he withdrew his hips only far enough to thrust back into him right away. Gradually repeating the same motion again and again until he picked up on speed, beginning to rock his hips in fluid motions.

Osamu’s tongue penetrating the inside of Atsumu’s mouth, keeping him from speaking, Atsumu could feel the thickness of Osamu’s cock stir inside of him, filling him up deeper than ever.

Dragging in and out, hot and long, it was as if he was piercing through him and he didn’t want him to stop.

His hands falling back onto the bed, Atsumu welcomed the cool sensation of the fabric caressing his heated and sweaty skin. Clenching into the crinkled material, he pulled on the sheets, leaving his hands there, he drowned into the pleasure.

His lips barely able to withstand the desire to moan, Atsumu broke their kiss to gasp for air, husky breathes pouring into the heat of Osamu’s mouth, glistening with saliva.

“So good! Harder...Samu! Fuck me harder!”

Clicking his lips, Osamu shifted briefly on top of him to adjust his position, caressing Atsumu’s skin while providing his body balance with his dominant hand bracing on the bed.

“Then kiss me.”

“Mhm.”

Knotting his legs behind Osamu’s back, Atsumu didn’t falter. Releasing one of his hands from the bed, he pulled his face into another kiss.

Gone was the earlier and unavoidable first discomfort of having Osamu enter him as the pleasure pervaded his entire body.

Osamu’s cock nudging against the spot Atsumu loved most, knowing exactly how to achieve that from all the years of getting to know his lover’s body, Osamu dared to consider himself more knowledgeable of Atsumu’s needs now than Atsumu himself.

And even if that seemed presumptuous, Osamu could see how his efforts paid off.

Enjoying the feeling of Atsumu’s lips hungrily and greedy claiming his while his insides clenched around his cock deliciously tight, Osamu decided to advance the level a little further.

Sliding both of his arms around Atsumu’s middle he pulled him up into his lap, biting down on his bottom lip. Fierce enough to refrain him from letting go, yet gentle so he won’t hurt him. The feeling of his body sinking down into his member, helpless against gravity, Osamu smirked.

It felt like coming home. A connection so deep, not just in its physical way but something far more than that. He couldn’t describe it in words, but he felt it with every fibre of his body.

A muffled moan suppressed by Osamu’s lips escaped Atsumu’s mouth when he got rid of the little space between them, clinging onto to him.

Getting on his knees, Osamu pulled Atsumu close, guiding his legs around his hips, holding them in place while moving to the edge of the bed to get up.

Lifting him up as if he weighted nothing, Atsumu accidently bit Osamu’s tongue, breaking the kiss when Osamu carried his entire weight.

“Sa-Samu!? What!?...Let me down! I am too heavy!”

Licking his lips, leaning far enough back to let their fervent eyes meet, Osamu frowned jocular, sticking out the pink coloured tip of his tongue.

“That hurt. I think you bit my tongue. Am I bleeding?”

Purposely ignoring his brother’s question, Atsumu frowned. Concern darting on his face for a moment until he saw Osamu’s sly but dazzling smile.

“The fuck you are!” He protested quick, hoping the heat he felt on his cheeks wouldn’t show on his face.

Wiggling to get him to let go of his legs, intending to step down, Osamu only tightened his grip.

Whispering alluringly deep into his ear, slipping his hands far enough down to Atsumu’s ass, he let the pads of his finger touch the tightness of his muscle, clenching on to the base of his cock.

“Atsumu, you aren’t heavy.”

Spreading his cheeks only to get Atsumu to tighten up around him further, gasping for air, he grabbed his hair with one hand while the other held on to his back, scratching his skin, forcing his muscles to flex from the pain of his nails.

Growling lusciously, Osamu’s mouth fell open, breath hot against Atsumu’s lips, he began to rock Atsumu’s body not wasting even a single moment to hold himself back.

“I beg you, let me be selfish...I wanted to do you like this for so long.”

Bobbing him up and down, the sounds of their soaked skin clutching against each other adding to the squelching noises of Atsumu’s insides whenever Osamu thrust into him, filled the room.

Atsumu hated the situation Osamu had created but as much as wanted out of it, he couldn’t hide the overbearing pleasure given to him through it.

The thrill of having almost no control, Osamu the only thing to hold on to, nothing between them or around them except for air, their skin burning hot against each other, the feeling as if they melted together as one, Atsumu was far gone.

He couldn’t think straight, drowning in pleasure.

Osamu was everywhere.

Inside him, penetrating his deepest spot. Below him. Around him, gently but firmly holding on to his body as his hands caressed his back. Brushing over his spine, following the line of his bones down to their connection while his lips showered him in affectionate yet demanding kisses, hardly giving him enough room to breathe.

Atsumu’s body felt as if he was levitating if it wasn’t for Osamu holding him close and yet it wasn’t enough.

More.

He wanted more.

Moans overwriting their lewd sounds, Atsumu let his head fall into his nape, catching his breath but not getting any of it when Osamu began to direct his kisses down to his neck. The lines of his veins serving as a map to follow the flutters of his raged pulse, throbbing through his skin, Osamu continued his steady thrusts.

“S- ...ahhh... Sa-mu!...More....ahhh more! No!... Ahhh... Wait! I am...I am...close...!“

Rushing his hands back into Osamu’s hair, the dark black strands slipping through his fingers, he pulled back Osamu’s face, meeting his eyes, the urge to find release drawing closer.

Eyes burning with love, his face flushed, sweat beading on his skin, air puffing past his lips in shallow grunts, Osamu smiled, pausing his thrusts for a moment.

“It’s okay...” he soothed, holding Atsumu close, trapping Atsumu’s cock in between them while his muscles were far from feeling exhausted, carrying his body he requested. “I want you to cum...Touch yourself...Touch yourself for me.”

Quivering, his words vibrating through his body, setting him on fire, Atsumu shook his head.

“I...I can’t...I am gonna fall.” Clinging on to his body, he frowned. “Let me down on the bed...please.”

Atsumu plead in vain when Osamu jerked his hips upwards into Atsumu.

“I won’t let you fall...” Leaning in to kiss his temple, unable to distinguish whether the saltiness on his lips came from his own sweat or from Atsumu, he continued to persuade him. “Tsumu...trust me.”

Trembling, Atsumu didn’t waver, glaring at him frustrated. “I trust you, you idiot. But...please...it’s enough...”

Clicking his tongue, weak to his brother’s vulnerability as he looked far too adorable, Osamu sighed. Pulling Atsumu into another ardent kiss, he walked forward until Atsumu’s back hit the wall opposite their bed.

Clashing against the cold plaster, Atsumu wheezed. “No! I didn’t mean...urgh!”

Pressing his body onto the cold surface, Osamu snickered. “Consider this a compromise.”

Snarling back at him, pulling on his hair maybe intentionally a little rougher, Atsumu snapped.

“I didn’t know we were negotiating?”

Looking into each other eyes, neither of them said a word. Nor did they move. All they did was gaze at each other. Their breaths struggling for oxygen, they remained that way until their lips shaped into a smile, laughing until they smothered their laughter with another fervently kiss.

“Touch yourself...Cum for me Tsumu!”

Osamu panted in between their messy kisses, tongues fighting for dominance when Atsumu slowly let go of his brother’s body to move his hand to his cock, following his demand.

Wrapping his fingers around the base, he began to stroke himself. Reserved at first but faster as Osamu began to move his hips again, he whined into their kisses.

“Samu!...Samu...feels good! Fuck! Ahh...ahhh...”

Laughing pleased, Osamu let go of his lips, his gaze dropping down to Atsumu’s hand jerking himself off and his cock vanishing and reappearing underneath his balls as he fucked him against the wall.

“You too...Accepting all of me so well...I wish I could stay inside you like this forever.”

The pleasure controlling his mind, Atsumu couldn’t entirely understand the absurdism of his words but as far as he could tell, he wanted the same, feeling him reach his climax.

“Samu...yes! Deeper...harder...I gonna...I-..”

Giving himself a few more strokes before letting go of his cock, Atsumu crashed his lips back into Osamu’s, hugging him while letting his brother’s movement finish him off as his sex slapped against his abs. Osamu’s accurate and slightly slowed thrusts stimulating Atsumu perfectly until orgasm washed over him.

Shuddering, the thick threads of white fluid shooting into the air of the little space left between them, splashing on their skin, Atsumu moaned, claiming his brother’s lips while it lasted.

Furrowing his brows Osamu still held back although Atsumu didn’t make that an easy task as he tightened his walls, waiting for his older brother to finish, he stopped his hips from moving.

Taking over the lead of their kiss from Atsumu, Osamu kissed him gently giving him space to breathe before he let go to look between them.

Their muscles twitching, glistening from sweat and Atsumu’s cum, he snickered again, bumping his forehead against his brother.

“You came a lot...It’s all over us.”

High from coming, Atsumu couldn’t think of a smart reply as he only managed to frown, his body now almost entirely relying on Osamu’s strength, holding on to him.

“You...You didn’t come?”

Laughing after giving Atsumu another soft kiss, he adjusted his hands on Atsumu’s body, hauling him away from the wall to walk back to the bed, dropping with him down on the sheets to align himself back into their previous position.

“I will now...” Jerking Atsumu further up the bed while not once pulling out of him, Osamu sat back on his heels. His hand collecting the remnants of Atsumu’s cum, smearing them on his lower stomach, caressing the cushions of his defined abs while pressing slightly down on him.

“In here...can you feel me throb inside you...” Atsumu whined, his limp cock hardly yet recovering but already twitching for the next round as he felt the pressure stir up his insides as Osamu slowly dragged his cock out only to shove it back inside with a marvellous perfect moan.

“Mhm...Yes... I want to cum inside you...” Another push, his eyes briefly gazing down to Atsumu’s stomach, desiring to see it bulge, he licked his lips before looking up to meet Atsumu’s feverish eyes, glistening.

“Then cum...Osamu...” Atsumu cried his name, placing his own hand on top of Osamu’s, intertwining their fingers. “Fill me...Cum inside me.”

Pride, hierarchy or any other reason that could speak against Atsumu’s desperateness to have his brother do as he wanted, he spread his legs further apart.

Exposing everything to him without the need of feeling embarrassed, Atsumu pitched his hips forward.

“Osamu...” Atsumu whined again, a small frown between his eyebrows.

Osamu grinned, the small pearls of sweat which build up on his forehead, dripped down the frame of his face until they reached his chin.

“How could I not eat a ready meal set before me? I gonna stuff you so much, you will get a stomach-ache.”

Meeting his smile with a just as delighted expression, Atsumu put his free hand back on his half hard cock, pumping it a few times when Osamu began to set his own pace.

His eyes rolling back once Osamu’s hips thrust in and out, again and again, steady as a clock, trying to hit his sweet spot again while not taking his eyes away from him.

Bending further down, Osamu sunk deeper into Atsumu, cracking another tender smile at seeing his brother getting hard again.

“Atsumu, I wish you could see the look on your face. You look gorgeous.”

Curling his toes, he flinched, Osamu’s thrusts got faster.

“I ... I can’t look much different than you.”

Grinning pleasurable, Osamu slid his hand between them, to help assist Atsumu. Gripping his cock to take over after following his brother’s rhythm at first before moving it faster.

“You might be right...That’s why...” he panted, “Look at me. ...Watch me when I cum inside you.”

His slender hand moving with fervour, the veins on his arms getting even thicker, he jerked him off.

Atsumu was floored. Crying out in delicious pleasure as Osamu’s next thrust rocked his entire body across the bed.

They moved together, matching each other’s pace, lost in bliss, rough and eager but just as affectionate.

“Osamu!” Atsumu screamed, grabbing the sheets, clenching into the fabric, his legs pressing against his brother’s sides.

Osamu’s free palm slid up Atsumu’s thighs. Kneading the thewed skin under his fingers, rolling, he let his hand wander over the expanse of Atsumu’s body beneath him.

“Tsumu! ... Tsumu!” Osamu groaned to each of his thrusts.

The feeling intensified, a sensation burning as hot as fire, unifying in his stomach, creeping into his cock, trapped inside Atsumu, ready to burst any moment now.

“I'm close,” Atsumu cried out, wording what was Osamu thinking.

Jerking Atsumu’s hips up, the new position making him dive deep into Atsumu’s clenching tightness, the head of his cock pressing against his prostate, causing the other to shiver from the sudden impact, before another motion replaced it with denial as Osamu repeated the same process, having no intention to slow.

Atsumu's head fell into the pillows, which were lying scattered on the bed, the all too familiar feeling of release rolling a second time through his body, corrupting him like it never did before.

He had no explanation for it. He couldn’t understand why today of all the times it was so much different to before.

This wasn’t his first-time and certainly not his last. They wouldn’t have to part after it or decide to never engage in such an act again. It was nothing out of the ordinary either, but for some reason, today Atsumu felt as if his entire body was set on fire.

Skin oversensitive to Osamu’s touch, his eyes sharper than he could remember them to be during the times they had sex before, and his body, his body no longer belonging to himself, he was lost and weak to the pleasure.

He became Osamu’s possession. For this moment, for the time this lasted, he was entirely, completely Osamu’s own.

His voice hoarse, he had used it too much today, he gave in to the never-ending comforts, but still managed to cry out Osamu’s name .

“Samu...I-!”

Cut off in his attempt to speak, Osamu squeezed his rock-hard cock just at the right time before he could have come again, stilling his thrusts.

“No, Tsumu...” He gasped, just as short of breath as Atsumu. “Together...I told you...I want you to watch me cum.”

Atsumu wanted to object, but he saw no reason to do so looking at his brother’s face.

Osamu was just as close as him and Atsumu could feel his walls aching from the pressure of his bulging cock.

His heart beating unmatchable fast, he couldn’t help but grin as he lifted his arms to hold on to his shoulders, rocking himself into Osamu’s cock.

“Samu...cum...cum inside me...I want you!”

Osamu's hand clenched around his cock. He didn’t move it until now, but suddenly picked up the rhythm syncing with his thrusts, stroking him down every time his cock filled Atsumu.

Eyes switching between Atsumu’s face twisting in pleasure and their connection making it impossible to hold back even a second longer.

“Tsumu! ...I am coming...I am-!”

Increasing the speed of his hips, his thrusts becoming more erratic, more desperate, seeking a deeper need, his breath turned into rapid pants through his parted lips, Osamu was overwhelmed by pleasure, quivering to finally find release which he had denied himself for long enough.

“Atsumu!” Osamu gasped again. Pulling Atsumu close, jerking him back on his lap as he sat down on his heels, his free hand slipping from his back up to his head, caressing his face while not letting go of his cock with the other, continuing to work his hand on him.

“Tsumu!” Was all he could say before he came, thrusting his hips forward one last time, shutting his eyes while frowning as release controlled his body, shuddering against his brother, he buried his face into Atsumu’s chest.

Feeling his brother flooding his insides, Atsumu pushed Osamu back down on the bed. Watching Osamu cum, smiling tenderly.

“Yes...Yes...let it out, all of it.”

Being on top of him, he began to rock his hips, clutching his hands on Osamu’s chest, riding out the waves of his orgasm in its most literal way as Osamu continued to spill inside him.

Dropping his left hand down to Atsumu’s hip, clenching into his delicate body straddling on him, Osamu threw his head back, grunting.

“Tsumu, fuck...Argh! You-...” Meeting his eyes, his mouth fell open, his words giving out, Atsumu snickered blissfully, caressing Osamu’s wrist jerking him off.

Accepting every last drop of cum pouring into him. The warm sensation filling up his stomach, Atsumu placed one hand back on it, rubbing his filled stomach it. Muscles flexing at his movements, not once taking his eyes away from his brother he could no longer refrain from coming as well.

“Samu so hot...Sa-...Sa-“ Moaning the words, Atsumu came in Osamu’s fist, holding on to his cock as thick ropes of cum shot onto their bodies to come dripping down Osamu’s slender fingers.

Exhausted, the shaky, shuddering orgasm pushing the last burning sensations through their bodies, Atsumu collapsed on top of his brother, feeling his hands wrap around him, embracing him.

Neither said a word, as they gave their breaths time to slowly calm down to the throbbing sounds of their hearts beating against each other’s chests. Atsumu wanted to tip his hips, when Osamu’s hands came rushing to stop him. Squeezing his plum well-shaped ass, he pushed him back the few inches he had already moved away.

“No...ahh...stay! Please? Let me stay inside you a while longer...” Osamu nuzzled his face against Atsumu’s soft blond hair, kissing it while lazily massaging his cheeks with his hands. “It feels so good. Like this.”

Accepting his plea without a second thought, Atsumu kept his hips still, merely lifting his upper body far enough to kiss him, tilting his head.

“So needy...” Raising his hand to cup his face, brushing back the black tousled hair, Atsumu hummed, feeling Osamu’s still stiff cock throb against his walls. “Does it feel that good? You can’t even seem to calm down.”

“It does.” Osamu admitted, his voice still a little throaty, taking his brother by surprise when he increased the distance of their lips to look at him.

“And honest...” Atsumu continued his words two sentences prior, bending forward to kiss him.

“I guess ...” Atsumu purred, shifting his weight back onto Osamu’s hips while sitting up, pressing his hands on Osamu’s chest to secure his body. “... this calls for another round.”

Biting down on his lips, Osamu’s hands grabbed Atsumu tighter, ready to roll his hips into the body above him when his stomach suddenly got the better of him, growling undeniably loud.

Freezing at the moment, Atsumu met Osamu’s eyes, seeing his cheeks flushing before he dropped his head back on the bed, covering his face with both of his hands, he murmured into his palms.

“No, seriously now?!”

Incapable to hold back his laughter Atsumu teased in a soothing tone. “Don’t mind. Don’t mind. But seems like we have to take this round to the kitchen.”

Pulling a face, ignoring his brother’s ambiguous invitation, Osamu dragged his hands down his face wanting to nod his head when Atsumu’s stomach growled even louder.

Smiling smug, he put his hands back on Atsumu’s thighs.

“Guess you aren’t any better.” Sitting back up, steadying Atsumu’s body, he gave him a quick kiss, brushing his hair out of his face to hold it in his palms. “How about we postpone this for later and I make us breakfast for now?” he tilted his head, blinking his eyes, awaiting Atsumu’s response.

Frowning cute, Atsumu sighed. “More like brunch.”

Chuckling Osamu nodded into their kiss, lasting longer this time as he drew his hand back to move it to the place where they remained connected.

“Then brunch it is.” He hummed. “...but first I need to pull out.”

“How about not?” Atsumu countered only to force Osamu’s smile to become even brighter.

“Mhm...so tempting. Trust me I don’t want to pull out as much as you, but I can’t cook otherwise.”

Grinning, Osamu turned his head to whisper into his brother’s ear. “I will fill your belly with delicious food now...and then I give you another share of this.” Jerking his hips, he emphasized his words making Atsumu flinch, pulling him into another kiss.

“Deal.” Atsumu panted, his lips remaining on Osamu’s he lifted his hips. His cock slipping out, Atsumu groaned into Osamu’s mouth.

It felt messy and uncomfortably empty. Curling his toes at the feeling, the thick lukewarm liquid trickling down the insides of his thighs, Atsumu broke their kiss, clenching his ass to hold back the rest.

“Can you hand me something to wipe it? I don’t want to change the sheets yet.”

Nodding his head, Osamu turned his upper body, holding onto Atsumu with his other hand while reaching for one of the torn pieces of Atsumu’s pants.

“This should do.”

Atsumu wanted to take over but Osamu pulled his hand back, shaking his head.

“Let me do it...Just hold on to my shoulders.”

Biting his bottom lip, he followed his suggestion without thinking too much of it, holding on to his shoulders, Atsumu shut his eyes. Not because he felt embarrassed, but because it sort of was a natural reflex.

Feeling the fabric and Osamu’s hand cup the area between his legs, Atsumu relaxed himself, pushing strong enough until viscous white driblets dripped down, staining the material a few shades darker in its shade, while laughing bitter.

“I am never getting used to this sound.”

Kissing his chest, sucking on his nipples, Osamu distracted his brother as he felt his cum oozing through the cotton piece onto his hand. “Don’t pay it any attention.”

Gasping, Atsumu quivered, his hand sliding up into Osamu’s hair, he felt the last bits of his cum gushing out.

“How could I not...argh...wait...Samu....” He whined when Osamu let go of his chest, withdrawing his hand, folding the stained piece in half as his other hand made sure he got everything out, poking his entrance.

Looking up into Atsumu’s eyes, unbothered from what he just did as it didn’t faze him anymore, Osamu smiled. “Sorry...I really came a lot...” He tossed the stained shred into the wastepaper basket next to their bed before turning his attention back to Atsumu. “Better?”

Atsumu nodded. “Better.”

“Hungry?” He asked rubbing Atsumu’s belly affectionately.

“Mhm...” Atsumu replied with a mischievous smile before they got up to put on the next best piece of clothing, to get dressed, heading to the kitchen.

* * *

Having just finished the best omelette in his entire life, as Atsumu declared earlier, Atsumu just wanted to put away the dishes when Osamu pressed his body against the kitchen counter, making him hardly break their tableware as he let it down into sink.

“Samu!?”

Feeling his cock rub against his cheeks, Atsumu moaned, reaching his hand back to grab Osamu’s hair.

Already showering his neck with kisses, Osamu pulled down his pants before lifting Atsumu’s shirt, glad that it was the only piece of clothing Atsumu chose to wear.

“What?” He asked innocently while adjusting his hips, pressing the head of his cock against the open hole. “You said we’d take the next round to the kitchen...It’s your fault for wiggling your hips like this, wearing nothing but my shirt.”

Atsumu couldn’t oppose when he felt Osamu thrust into him without hesitation, his body still soft and stretched from earlier, he groaned, clinging on to the edges of their countertop as Osamu began to stir into him.

“But not right after we ate...urgh!” Atsumu’s legs felt weak, but Osamu trapped him so well, even if they gave out, he wouldn’t fall.

“I make it quick...” Osamu explained, pounding into the warmth, clenching hot and tight around him, having had ignored his half hard cock ever since they left their bedroom.

“That’s...that’s not the issue...Samu.” Atsumu cried but soon convinced when Osamu dragged his fingertips over the bumps of Atsumu’s spine, pulling up his shirt, trailing more kisses against his nape before giving his shoulder blade the same attention.

“Tsumu...tell me...tell me what you want me to do?”

Atsumu frowned, getting on his tiptoes, while his knees sunk. “I want you to finish, you impatient idiot.”

Laughing, Osamu grabbed Atsumu’s chin pulling his face to the side, while embracing his body with his other, caressing his skin until he touched his cock. Teasing the head, already leaking with precum, he claimed his tongue in a sloppy kiss.

“So dishonest.” He grunted.

Slamming his cock deep into Atsumu, thriving on the way Atsumu lost his words completely, until all he could do was clench his fingers onto the marble surface of their kitchen counter and moan, fucking himself back into Osamu’s cock.

And Osamu had kept his promise when Atsumu came first, tightening around Osamu, shooting his load onto the kitchen cabinet door, while Osamu’s hips roughly thrusted into him as he released hard and fast inside him with a deep throaty moan.

Shuddering, Osamu collapsed against Atsumu’s back, barely able to keep himself on his feet as their orgasm faded, he dropped to the floor pulling Atsumu with him, embracing him from behind while welcoming the coldness of the floor.

Panting, he curled himself up against his brother, his spent cock slipping out by itself followed by his cum, running down Atsumu’s skin before it collected on the floor.

Riding the last waves of bliss, Osamu’s comfort was soon over when he felt Atsumu’s heel kick his shin repeatedly.

“Ow! Ah! Ah...ah ah! I...I... I got it...I should have waited...I got it Tsumu! Stop kicking me!”

Stopping, Atsumu turned around to glare at his brother.

“You dick-driven beast. Idiot brother! Brat!”

Atsumu insulted him when all Osamu could do was smile, pulling Atsumu closer to make him shut up with a kiss.

Only letting go when he was sure that Atsumu calmed down, Osamu asked carefully.

“Done?”

Pouting Atsumu glared at him although he was already snuggling his body onto Osamu’s. “Never! You can bet that this will cost you a lifetime of providing me with free food at your shop. ”

Unable to not chuckle, Osamu grinned smitten, resting his forehead against Atsumu’s. “I think I can live with that.”

“You must.” Atsumu added before his eyes fell shut, exhausted and full in more than one way.

* * *

The sound of the bed creaking next to him, woke Atsumu from his sleep. Blinking his eyes, he sighed, seeing Osamu get back into the blanket.

“How did I get back into bed?”

Lying on his back Osamu offered his shoulder to Atsumu. Sliding closer to rest his head on it while wrapping his arm around him, he waited for Osamu’s response.

“I cleaned you up after you fell asleep in the kitchen and carried you here. You slept for about an hour now. I am sorry I woke you up, I just got something to drink because I thought you might be thirsty when you wake up. Are you thirsty?”

Atsumu did feel thirsty, but he didn’t want to move yet so he declined his offer.

“Maybe later...I’ll drink something.”

Keeping his eyes shut, Atsumu enjoyed the comfortableness when suddenly a sharp pain stirred inside him and he unconsciously tightened the grip around Osamu’s waist.

Sensing the unease from his twin, Osamu turned his head, clutching his hand onto his brother’s with a frown. “Atsumu? What’s wrong? Are you in pain?”

Atsumu hesitated to answer at first. He didn’t understand why of all times it hurt this much today when everything until now was so perfect, but seeing Osamu’s expression turning seriously concerned, he didn’t want to worry him more than that as well.

“No, I am fine...just a little sore. It’s nothing.”

Clicking his tongue, Osamu sat up, gently cupping Atsumu’s stomach.

“That’s my fault. I am sorry.” He looked wholeheartedly sorry, turning back to Atsumu. “Can I do anything? Do you want to shower? Or take a bath?”

Atsumu knew Osamu was sincere and his concern made him ignore the pain as he lifted his head to kiss him.

“Mhm...yes. I think a bath would be nice, but only if you join me. Will you?”

“I am at your service.” Osamu hushed when he rolled from the bed to get up, vanishing into the bathroom for a moment to let the water into the bathtub before returning to Atsumu’s side to lift him up bridal style to carry him into the bathroom.

“Hold on tight.”

“Mhm...” Was all he said, snuggling against his brother as he walked, muttering sweetly.

“I love you.”

His voice gentle and warm, Osamu stopped, turning his attention back to Atsumu to meet his eyes.

“I love you too, Tsumu.”

Letting out a content moan, Atsumu wrapped his arms tighter around his brother as they waited for the bathtub to fill up to take a relaxing bath together.

* * *

The end.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for having added the kitchen scene, but you can’t expect me to write Osamu in a kitchen without him doing stuff like that…that is impossible!  
> 


	3. VERSION 2

* * *

please be aware of these tags added to the tags above:

omegaverse, fated pair, mates, impregnation kink, mention of possible impregnation

* * *

January 2022

It had been an awfully hectic day at Onigiri Miya and although Osamu wanted to shut in early, in the end he was forced to do overtime instead. When it was finally time to close the shop for the day and to relax, he found time to check on his phone which he had ignored for the whole day. Something he ended up regretting as soon as he read the messages Atsumu left him, informing him that he went straight home to sleep.

Letting out a deep sigh because he wished they could have at least managed to eat dinner together, although that was impossible on a day like this anyway, Osamu put his phone away and did the last few adjustments in the shop before he switched off all the lights, locked the doors and headed back to their home which was only around the corner.

Arriving at their flat, he took a quick shower and got ready for bed, trying to be as silent as possible since Atsumu was already sleeping. Walking to their bed, Osamu slowly lifted the blanket, not intending to wake his brother, he smiled feeling a wave of heat steam against his body because Atsumu had already warmed their bed as he slipped underneath the covers.

Welcoming the pleasant scent Atsumu was giving off, Osamu carefully and gently pulled Atsumu closer who naturally let his body snuggle against his. Tenderly brushing away his still moist hair, noticing that Atsumu must have been tired enough to go to bed without drying them properly, causing Osamu to give him a cute glare while letting out a sigh, shaking his head. He tugged him under the blanket to assure his mate not catching a cold before placing a kiss on his nape as fatigue took over him and he fell asleep next to Atsumu without having disturbed the other’s sleep.

* * *

The next morning Atsumu woke up earlier than he had set his alarm. His body clock already used to his schedules, he hardly needed an alarm.

Blinking his eyes to let them adjust to the first sunbeams shining in their room, he reached for his phone laying on the nightstand to switch of the alarm before it would ring on its own. Dropping it back on the cold glazed surface, he could already feel Osamu’s arm wrap around his middle, pulling him closer.

Voice sleepy with a husky pitch, he nuzzled his head against Atsumu’s nape. Breathing in his scent, a faint smile on his lips, he kept his eyes closed.

“Good morning, Tsumu.”

His lips twitching into a gentle smile before he could have responded with any other reaction to Osamu, Atsumu let his weight sink back into the bed, slipping his hand underneath the warm bedsheets to put it on top of Osamu’s, lying on his stomach.

Giving him a squeeze, Atsumu’s breathed, his voice sounding just as tired as Osamu’s while letting his back rest against his alpha’s chest.

“Morning...” he replied a while later, “Did I wake you?”

Hardly shaking his head, too lazy to give it more effort, Osamu respired.

“No, not really.” Placing the first kiss of the day on him, he tightened his grip around Atsumu. “I was already starting to wake up too but didn’t want to bother you. You went to bed early, so I guessed you must have been exhausted. You didn’t even stop by the shop as well.”

Enjoying his touch and the gentle scent of his pheromones he was giving off, Atsumu unconsciously began to caress Osamu’s arm, letting his fingertips follow up and down the lines of his veins.

“I ate out with the others and we ended up drinking a bit, so I wanted to sleep early to be in a better condition today.”

Propping up on his elbow, Osamu shifted on the bed, sliding only far enough away from Atsumu to roll him on his back, making him face him.

Frowning, he began to tease Atsumu’s abs, brushing over them just enough to make him flinch at the tangency before he let his hand still, resting it flat on his abs.

“Drinking?” He repeated, unable to cover the slightly unhappy ring in his tone, meeting Atsumu’s expression.

Atsumu wasn’t drunk last night, in fact he could hold his liquor very well, but he was always serious about his profession therefore he made sure to not do anything that would affect his play badly in any way or at least take proper measures to assure he could continue to give his best for the times he just enjoyed himself.

Soothing his brother, Atsumu smiled, lifting his hand to caress Osamu’s bare chest. “It was just a few shots of sake and one beer. I didn’t get carried away, stop frowning. It doesn’t suit your handsome face.” He added with a mischievous smile.

It wasn’t that Osamu needed to hear an explanation. They had no such demands as to be constantly aware where or what the other was doing, but something inside him felt at ease to be let in on what his mate was doing after all.

Although it did come natural to them to either tell the other about what they were up to or just being aware of what was going on even without having to put it into words. Maybe it was because they were a bonded pair, or a thing only twins would be capable of.

But whatever reason, they didn’t care, nor did it matter to them. The faith they had into each other and the connection they shared was something an outsider would never be able to understand.

Supporting his weight on his arm pressing it into the mattress, Osamu reached for Atsumu’s wrist with his free hand. Gripping it just tight enough to not let Atsumu pull it away, he guided his palm to his lips, placing a kiss on it.

“I wasn’t worried...I just wanted to see you. I know you are close to your heat...I couldn’t help but want you by my side.”

Another kiss followed.

Atsumu could feel his body tensing at the feeling of Osamu’s tongue licking his hand. Slowly moving it upwards until his fingertips were on the same level as Osamu’s lips.

“Say Tsumu...Isn’t today your day off?” His voice was no longer sleepy but seductively low with just the right twist of playfulness.

Keeping his lips apart, the tip of his tongue teasingly tapping almost unnoticeable against Atsumu’s finger, he waited for his reply.

It wasn’t as if Atsumu didn’t already realise his brother purposely pressing his lower half against him as well, no intention to hide the noticeable bulge rubbing his thigh but if Osamu wanted him, he would have to work for it.

Playing dense, Atsumu turned to his phone, avoiding Osamu’s gaze.

“I think you are wrong. Isn’t it tomorrow?”

With the intention to lift his hand to reach for his phone, Atsumu wasn’t given the chance to actually achieve that goal when Osamu had already pinned it down next to his head on the bed. Getting on top of him, he let his knee slide between Atsumu’s thighs, pressing against his groin while he made him feel it.

“You’re unbelievable.” Osamu whispered to himself.

A frustrated sigh escaping his lips, he intertwined his fingers with Atsumu’s while his other hand slipped underneath his shirt to touch Atsumu’s bare skin.

“I know what you are doing...” Osamu pointed out as his eyes met Atsumu’s. “You pretend you don’t know to make me work for it? Am I right, Tsumu? Wasn’t that what you thought just now?”

Atsumu could see Osamu’s eyes flicker with excitement but giving in to him purely because he knew exactly what he was thinking, or because he was close to his heat, would have been too easy and Atsumu who was now wide awake was up for a little fun.

Clicking his tongue, he countered Osamu’s action with his own, raising his knee to rub his thigh against his younger brother’s bulge.

“I could swear it was tomorrow...” Atsumu pondered, “...which means I have to get up, Samu. You wouldn’t want me running late to my practice.”

For less than a second, insecurity was inflicting Osamu’s expression, but before he could be lured in on Atsumu’s acting, he shook his head, forcing his hand to stop his older brother’s leg from moving.

A bitter-sweet laughter filling their room, which was by now - desperate the still closed curtains - already illuminated enough by the sun to set their entire bedroom into a warm orange colour, Osamu sighed.

“Nice try, Tsumu. Really, for a moment I thought you were right, but I know exactly that you are free today, since I am free as well and I made sure to match my schedules yours. I am sorry but I have no intention to share you with anyone today.”

Reducing the space between them before Atsumu could do anything to stop him again, he sensed his pheromones getting stronger as Osamu was already seeking his lips for a kiss and gone was Atsumu’s intention to tease his brother.

Pushing them open with a gentle force, Osamu welcomed the warmth of his omega’s mouth as he let his tongue slip in, meeting his brother’s. Rubbing the tip against his palate, tickling the inside his mouth until Atsumu became impatient leading their kiss and engrossing his tongue.

He wasn’t trying to win a battle but seek closeness as he arched his body to press it against Osamu’s. Moaning into the sensation, knowing exactly what he had to do to meet Atsumu’s expectations, they began to share their breathes. Their sensations turning into one timeless and passionate moment. Heat rising on their cheeks, they didn’t let go of each other tongues or lips.

Hungry and deliciously devouring the other’s mouth, emitting more of their scents while their hands began to impatiently fumble at their clothes. Eagerly pulling on the fabric but letting their touch soften as soon as they felt their hands brush over skin, stroking and pressing into the smooth and familiar sensation, they kept their lips busy.

Chasing down that elusive lightning reaching through their bodies as the intensity of their kiss developed into an unbearable desire wanting to invade into the other’s body and to be invaded in a way more intimate than with just a kiss.

Breath ragged Osamu interrupted their kiss, letting his hands come to a halt, only now realising he had already stripped Atsumu for the most part. The sight of him lying on the bed short of breath, chest rising and sinking, gasping for air, Osamu’s lips built a joyful smile, leaning in to rest his forehead against Atsumu’s.

“Let me touch you.”

Not waiting for a response Osamu moved his hand into Atsumu’s pants, already pulled down to his hip bones, barely covering what they were supposed to cover. Capturing his cock, his fingers wrapped around his size perfectly. Licking his lips, the taste of Atsumu lingering on them, his fingertips began to stroke over the tip of his sex, feeling the slick fluid coat them almost immediately.

“Mhm...You are already this excited ... From just a kiss?” He asked delightful yet surprised at the same.

A moan wanting to escape his lips, Atsumu muffled it by covering his mouth with his hand while reaching for Osamu’s thigh with his other, trying his best to not be intimidated by his brother’s hand starting to tease him.

“You are one to talk.” He hissed with a blush, moving his hand to pull down Osamu’s pants bellow his waistline, squeezing his ass to press him closer between his thighs.

Rearranging his legs to put them to each side of Osamu’s hips he dragged his nape closer, clashing into his lips once again. Hungrily engulfing into the black-haired man’s mouth.

Tempted by Atsumu, Osamu growled into their kiss, jerking him closer, to grind his hips down onto him while shifting his weight to support his body to get a grip on Atsumu’s pants.

“They are in the way.” He clicked his tongue tearing on the fabric until the seams began to rip. “Tsumu ... How much do you like them?”

“Hate them.”

Atsumu murmured without hesitation, grinding against Osamu, his hands brushing though his black hair, encouraging his alpha of whatever he was about to do. The soft wisps of his hair titillating his fingers when the next thing he heard and felt was the sound of his pants being ripped apart completely.

The fabric slipping out of his hands, Osamu kneeled between Atsumu’s legs with a proud grin, getting rid of the last pieces, pulling them out of the way to look at Atsumu.

“That was easy.” He chuckled, moving back over him to kiss him while freeing his own sex. Groins aligned perfectly, their cocks lying side by side, Atsumu could feel his heat brush his own resting next to him and the heaviness.

Even without looking at him, Atsumu could tell their difference by now. Countless times did he see it, studied him as they grew up. Asked to touch him and questioned why aside from their eye colour this had to be the only other thing where they were naturally different in build as well.

Osamu was longer and much thicker than Atsumu, while Atsumu was shorter and a bit thinner. Skin a bit darker, a little redder, his head flushed a lovely shade that made Atsumu feel self-conscious when they were a lot younger. Feeling frustrated why he wasn’t the same as him only to realise later it was because he turned out to present as an omega while his younger brother was an alpha. They were twins, looked the same, and yet they couldn’t have been more different, and without having had a change, their future was decided at that very moment when they turned out to be a fated pair.

A memory so vivid as if it was yesterday. The memory when Atsumu reacted to Osamu’s first rut and sealed their bond forever.

But as quickly as Atsumu’s thoughts drifted into nostalgia as fast where they pulled back when he could feel Osamu’s hands move underneath his hips to lift them up, bringing them to the level of his face.

“I feel like you are a little distracted today. Guess I need to make you to focus only on me now.”

Bending forward to kiss his inner thighs, Atsumu’s scent so much stronger, he purposely left one or two marks in a place no one from Atsumu’s team should be able to notice them, before dragging his tongue further to his entrance. Giving the pink coloured spot already leaking with slick a hint of attention before pulling away.

Clenching his hands into the bedsheets, Atsumu caught his breath when Osamu nearly folded him in half with another yank.

“S- ...Samu!” Atsumu exclaimed. “Mhm...” Chin pressed to his chest, while snuggling his head into the pillows underneath him, eyes fervent, cheeks flushed, he felt Osamu’s tongue go past the tightness of his twitching entrance. Blending out the sounds that came with it, Atsumu’s body melted, opening up to the feeling of Osamu’s, his alpha’s tongue penetrating him. There was no hesitation nor resistance.

Ever since the time they went to high school when they first started to go further than just touching each other and doing more than that and shared their first heat, Atsumu had become aware of the few habits his brother began to possess.

Soon after, when they became comfortable in figuring out their preferences, positions and what the other liked more or less, Atsumu had to realise that Osamu preferred to use his tongue, not that Atsumu wouldn’t naturally accept him.

But once they became adults and started to live on their own, it had become natural to do it like this. And Atsumu began looking forward to it. Enjoying the pleasure given to him by the man he knew he didn’t have to be embarrassed about, and just admit what he wanted to be done to or wanted to do himself.

Quivering from his touch, Atsumu started to nibble on his bottom lip, trying to suppress his shameless moans leaving him when Osamu noticed Atsumu’s habit, interrupting his action to smile at his brother softly.

“Tsumu...don’t hurt yourself when I am making an effort to not do so.” Letting Atsumu’s arched body rest on his chest, Osamu guided his dominant hand to Atsumu’s cheek, caressing his face before brushing over his swollen bottom lip with his fingertips.

“Tsk, now they are all swollen.” Glaring at him while love glistened in his eyes, fingers brushing over the throbbing place, he let out a deep sigh.

“Lick them instead.”

He suggested before pushing them into the moist warmth of Atsumu’s mouth while directing his attention back to the other one. Sticking his tongue out, his eyes falling shut as if he was about to devour something delicious, he spread him open.

Wrapping his free arm around Atsumu’s middle, holding him close while pressing down on his abs, the sensation of Atsumu’s stomach flinching as he ate him out aroused him in a way that made it impossible for him to hide.

Toes curling, Atsumu grasped Osamu’s knees.

“Fuck...Osamu, please!” He cried out.

Fighting to not bite down on his fingers, his strong thighs pressuring Osamu’s upper body, Atsumu dug his heels into his brother’s back, feeling his sex rub against his spine while letting his saliva pour into Atsumu, mixing with his slick as he became smooth.

Not stopping what he was doing, Osamu nodded, eyes still closed, cheeks painted with a slight blush, he gasped for air, licking him a few more times before he stopped as Atsumu opened up for him.

“You are so beautiful, Atsumu.” He murmured, sliding his palm a little upwards over his front. Atsumu’s skin felt as hot as fire but Osamu was just the same as he let go of Atsumu’s mouth, taking back his hand, his fingers dripping with Atsumu’s saliva.

The inside of his mouth suddenly feeling strangely lonely, Atsumu arched his back, reaching for Osamu’s arms to draw him near.

“Aren’t you the same?” Atsumu sighed happily with a sly grin, lifting his hand to caress Osamu’s neck, whining out.

“Kiss me.”

Easing his hands over his body while letting him sink down on the bed, shifting while not putting unnecessary distance between them, Osamu positioned himself between his thighs, complying Atsumu’s demand.

Their kiss this time not forceful nor rushed but affectionate and sweet. Something they didn’t intend to do but happened naturally like breathing given the situation.

It wasn’t a passionate declaration of desiring the other’s body or expressing their hunger, nor did they follow their instincts but a confession of their feelings and their wordless consent to keep going as their bodies pressed against each other, offering just enough space to let Osamu move his hand between them. Pressing two of his fingers covered in Atsumu’s moisture against the softened, wet entrance, he gently pushed them past the clenching muscle.

Throwing his head back, Atsumu shuddered from the force, but quickly accepted them inside his body, relaxing while they stretched him further apart, the pads of Osamu’s fingers aiming for the spot he knew Atsumu liked the best.

“Tsumu...breathe.” Osamu hushed, causing the contrary from what he wanted Atsumu to do as he held his breath, his eyelids fluttering open to meet Osamu’s grey brownish eyes.

“How often do you think we’ve done it? I know!” Atsumu snarled with a pout. “We can trade if you want to!”

Gasping for air not taking his eyes away from Osamu watching him, while his finger continued to skilfully prepare him, Osamu pushed them deeper while kissing Atsumu’s cheek, whispering his name.

“What if I told you I wouldn’t mind, Atsumu. ... All you have to do is ask.”

He wasn’t sure if he was trying to make him mad or distract him but whatever Osamu was intending to do, it worked.

His cock throbbing, the feeling of slender, long finger thrusting in and out of him - not even aware that he was already taking in four of them – Atsumu panted.

“Sh—Shut up! You cocky brat.”

Moving his hand to grab Osamu’s cock, he gave it a pleasurable yet tight squeeze.

“Talking big when you are like this...How much longer do you try to hold back?”

Groaning, his expression turning oddly docile, Osamu flinched, hips jerking into Atsumu’s touch, seeking friction where there wasn’t, he realised how bad he craved it, how close to his limit Atsumu pushed him with that action. How much he wanted to spill his seeds inside him and see him heavy with his cum.

“Atsumu...I ...I...I want to be inside you.” Lips quivering, he pulled out his finger, reaching for Atsumu’s thigh to hold on to it, while the sensation of Atsumu fondling him, blurred his sight.

Chuckling amused Atsumu spread his legs further apart, tapping Osamu’s calves with his heels while letting go of his sex.

“Mhm...go ahead.”

Shifting above him, Osamu didn’t hesitate even a second, the slickness of his cock dragging past Atsumu’s until his head pressed against the place where Osamu had worked him open with his mouth and fingers.

“I am putting it in...”

Osamu breathed only to get Atsumu to snicker again.

“I don’t need your commentary. Just put- ”

His sentence interrupted and his grin vanishing from his face, Atsumu merely managed to throw his head back into the pillows, gasping at Osamu’s first push, hitting him unexpectedly intense.

Hands clutching tight to the sheets, levering up his body to decrease the pressure piercing into him, Atsumu cried out frustrated when Osamu aimed for his prostate with one slick thrust.

“Too FAST! Urgh!”

Atsumu protested, feeling as if his womb dropped ready to take his seeds to be impregnated by him, he trembled but Osamu held on to his body, wrapping his arm around the small of Atsumu’s waist, jerking his other hand above him, lacing their fingers together while holding himself back as good as he could.

“Don’t run ,Tsumu. I beg you.”

Groaning shallowly, he stopped only to make Atsumu hiss, his cheeks flushed crimson. “I am not.”

“I make you feel good soon.” Osamu moaned, tipping his hips a hunch further, sliding even deeper inside him.

Pleasure flitting over Osamu’s face, Atsumu couldn’t help but watch in astonishment, his anger already a fleeting memory. Knowing his alpha found pleasure within his body and knowing he would receive it in equal measures was enough for him to bury any faint flicker of pain as he moved again, sliding the last of his cock inside.

“S-Samu!” Atsumu purred pleased once Osamu was fully seated inside of him, panting against his lips with a strained smile.

“I am sorry, but you are so tight.”

“And you are so big...My alpha...Ahhh.” Atsumu hummed, his insides remembering the shape of his brother, while Osamu stilled, showering Atsumu in fluttering kisses, who enjoyed the weight of his body pressing him into the sheets, embraced by his heat.

Laughing blithe, Osamu buried his face next to Atsumu’s into the pillow, his ears exposing the faint embarrassment growing inside him from the rising desire to rock his hips as he pleased, he let out a deep heartfelt sigh, forcing the motion of his body to a halt when Atsumu clenched on to him.

“I told you countless times to stop stirring me up like this.” Murmuring into the pillow, he tilted his head, his nose touching Atsumu’s.

Blinking his eyes before tenderly smiling at him, Atsumu raised his free hand to pat Osamu’s back, sliding it up to his neck to brush back his hair.

“Why?” he whispered, “I love to see your reactions. Why would I ever stop doing something that would show me that desperate look on your face.” Tugging the black wisps behind his ear Osamu shut his eyes when Atsumu kissed the tip of his nose.

“I am trying to hold back...” Osamu hummed tense, trying to control his desire to dominate his omega.

Laughing softly, Atsumu nuzzled against his head, cupping his face, noticing the shift of his pheromones.

“Don’t hold back.” Drawing his hips back, he breathed, the omega inside him slowly taking control. “Fuck me. Impregnate me. Let me have your child...Samu...please.”

The feeling of Osamu’s cock slipping almost entirely out of him when Atsumu moved his hips made him shudder from the denial of warmth as he started to rock his hips. Letting go of Atsumu’s hand he slid it down his hips, up his thighs, rolling the skin of his legs under his fingers. The sensation of his muscles tensing underneath his touch made Osamu growl from deep within him.

“Ahhh yes...I want to come inside you. I want to see your belly bugle with my cum...Tsumu.” Osamu clicked his tongue. “Don’t make me responsible for what I am going to do.”

Shaking his head Atsumu ground his hips against his brother, his cock rubbing onto the body above him, their lips hardly touching but close enough to kiss anytime.

“I won’t...ah...ahhh....So big...you are getting so big! Feels so good...urgh!”

Atsumu groaned into Osamu’s mouth, licking his lips but before he could utter another word, their tongues tangled messily into a sloppy kiss, meeting in the space between them.

His nails clawing into Atsumu’s thighs, Osamu reduced any distance between their bodies as he withdrew his hips only far enough to thrust back into him right away. Gradually repeating the same motion again and again until he picked up on speed, beginning to rock his hips in fluid motions.

Osamu’s tongue penetrating the inside of Atsumu’s mouth, keeping him from speaking, Atsumu could feel the thickness of Osamu’s cock stir inside of him, filling him up deeper than ever.

Dragging in and out, hot and long, it was as if he was piercing through him and he didn’t want him to stop.

His hands falling back onto the bed, Atsumu welcomed the cool sensation of the fabric caressing his heated and sweaty skin. Clenching into the crinkled material, he pulled on the sheets, leaving his hands there, he drowned into the pleasure.

His lips barely able to withstand the desire to moan, Atsumu broke their kiss to gasp for air, husky breathes pouring into the heat of Osamu’s mouth, glistening with saliva.

“So good! Harder...Samu! Fuck me harder! Deeper!”

Clicking his lips, Osamu shifted briefly on top of him to adjust his position, caressing Atsumu’s skin while providing his body balance with his dominant hand bracing on the bed.

“Then kiss me.”

“Mhm.”

Locking his legs behind Osamu’s back, Atsumu didn’t falter. Releasing one of his hands from the bed, he pulled his face into another kiss.

Gone was the earlier and unavoidable first discomfort of having Osamu enter him as the pleasure pervaded his entire body.

Osamu’s cock nudging against the spot Atsumu loved most, knowing exactly how to achieve that from all the years of getting to know his lover’s body, Osamu dared to consider himself by now more knowledgeable of Atsumu’s needs now than Atsumu himself.

And even if that seemed presumptuous, Osamu could see how his efforts paid off.

Enjoying the feeling of Atsumu’s lips hungrily and greedy claiming his while his insides clenched around his cock deliciously tight, sucking him in, Osamu decided to advance the level a little further.

Sliding both of his arms around Atsumu’s middle he pulled him up into his lap, biting down on his bottom lip. Fierce enough to refrain him from letting go, yet gentle so he won’t hurt him. The feeling of his body sinking down into his member, helpless against gravity, Osamu smirked.

It felt like coming home. A connection so deep, not just in its physical way but something far more than that. He couldn’t describe it in words, but he felt it with every fibre of his body.

A muffled moan suppressed by Osamu’s lips escaped Atsumu’s mouth when he got rid of the little space between them, clinging onto to him.

Getting on his knees, Osamu pulled Atsumu close, guiding his legs around his hips, holding them in place while moving to the edge of the bed to get up.

Lifting him up as if he weighted nothing, Atsumu accidently bit Osamu’s tongue, breaking the kiss when Osamu carried his entire weight.

“Sa-Samu!? What!?...Let me down! I am too heavy!”

Licking his lips, leaning far enough back to let their fervent eyes meet, Osamu frowned jocular, sticking out the pink coloured tip of his tongue.

“That hurt. I think you bit my tongue. Am I bleeding?”

Purposely ignoring his brother’s question, Atsumu frowned. Concern darting on his face for a moment until he saw Osamu’s sly but dazzling smile.

“The fuck you are!” He protested quick, hoping the heat he felt on his cheeks wouldn’t show on his face.

Wiggling to get him to let go of his legs, intending to step down, Osamu only tightened his grip when his knot swelled.

Whispering alluringly deep into his ear, slipping his hands far enough down to Atsumu’s ass, he let the pads of his finger touch the tightness of his muscle, clenching on to the base of his cock.

“Atsumu, you aren’t heavy.”

Spreading his cheeks only to get Atsumu to tighten up around him further, gasping for air as he felt his knot locking them together with no chance to escape him, he grabbed his hair with one hand while the other held on to his back, scratching his skin, forcing his muscles to flex from the pain of his nails.

“You...You knot me!?” Atsumu asked, feeling it throb, stretching him wider.

Growling lusciously, Osamu’s mouth fell open, breath hot against Atsumu’s lips, he began to rock Atsumu’s body not wasting even a single moment to hold himself back.

“I beg you, let me be selfish...I wanted to do you like this for so long.”

Bobbing him up and down, the sounds of their soaked skin clutching against each other adding to the squelching noises of Atsumu’s insides whenever Osamu thrust into him, filled the room.

Atsumu hated the situation Osamu had created but as much as wanted out of it, he couldn’t and the overbearing pleasure weakened his rationality. 

The thrill of having almost no control, Osamu the only thing to hold on to, nothing between them or around them except for air, their skin burning hot against each other, the feeling as if they melted together as one, Atsumu was far gone.

He couldn’t think straight, drowning in pleasure.

Osamu was everywhere.

Inside him, penetrating his deepest spot. Below him. Around him, gently but firmly holding on to his body as his hands caressed his back. Brushing over his spine, following the line of his bones down to their connection while his lips showered him in affectionate yet demanding kisses, hardly giving him enough room to breathe.

Atsumu’s body felt as if he was levitating if it wasn’t for Osamu holding him close and yet it wasn’t enough.

More.

He wanted more.

Moans overwriting their lewd sounds, Atsumu let his head fall into his nape, catching his breath but not getting any of it when Osamu began to direct his kisses down to his neck, licking over his scent glands. The lines of his veins serving as a map to follow the flutters of his raged pulse, throbbing through his skin, Osamu continued his steady thrusts.

“S- ...ahhh... Sa-mu!...More....ahhh more! No!... Ahhh...! I am...I am...close...!“

Rushing his hands back into Osamu’s hair, the dark black strands slipping through his fingers, he pulled back Osamu’s face, meeting his eyes, the urge to find release drawing closer.

Eyes burning with love, his face flushed, sweat beading on his skin, air puffing past his lips in shallow grunts, Osamu smiled, pausing his thrusts for a moment.

“It’s okay...” he soothed, holding Atsumu close, trapping Atsumu’s cock in between them while his muscles were far from feeling exhausted, carrying his body he requested. “I want you to cum...Touch yourself...Touch yourself for me.”

Quivering, his words vibrating through his body, setting him on fire, Atsumu shook his head.

“I...I can’t...I am gonna fall.” Clinging on to his body, he frowned. “Let me down on the bed...please.”

Atsumu plead in vain when Osamu jerked his hips upwards into Atsumu.

“I won’t let you fall...” Leaning in to kiss his temple, unable to distinguish whether the saltiness on his lips came from his own sweat or from Atsumu, he continued to persuade him. “Tsumu...trust me.”

Trembling, Atsumu didn’t waver, glaring at him frustrated. “I trust you, you idiot. But...please...it’s enough...”

Clicking his tongue, weak to his brother’s vulnerability as he looked far too adorable, Osamu sighed. Pulling Atsumu into another ardent kiss, he walked forward until Atsumu’s back hit the wall opposite their bed.

Clashing against the cold plaster, Atsumu wheezed. “No! I didn’t mean...urgh!”

Pressing his body onto the cold surface, Osamu snickered. “Consider this a compromise.”

Snarling back at him, pulling on his hair maybe intentionally a little rougher, Atsumu snapped.

“I didn’t know we were negotiating?”

Looking into each other eyes, neither of them said a word. Nor did they move. All they did was gaze at each other. Their breaths struggling for oxygen, they remained that way until their lips shaped into a smile, laughing until they smothered their laughter with another fervently kiss.

“Touch yourself...Cum for me Tsumu!”

Osamu panted in between their messy kisses, tongues fighting for dominance when Atsumu slowly let go of his brother’s body to move his hand to his cock, following his demand.

Wrapping his fingers around the base, he began to stroke himself. Reserved at first but faster as Osamu began to move his hips again, he whined into their kisses.

“Samu!...Samu...feels good! Fuck! Ahh...ahhh...”

Laughing pleased, Osamu let go of his lips, his gaze dropping down to Atsumu’s hand jerking himself off and his cock vanishing and reappearing underneath his balls as he fucked him against the wall.

“You too...Accepting all of me so well...I wish I could stay inside you like this forever.”

The pleasure controlling his mind, Atsumu couldn’t entirely understand the absurdism of his words but as far as he could tell, he wanted the same, feeling him reach his climax.

“Samu...yes! Deeper...harder...I gonna...I-..”

Giving himself a few more strokes before letting go of his cock, Atsumu crashed his lips back into Osamu’s, hugging him while letting his brother’s movement finish him off as his sex slapped against his abs. Osamu’s accurate and slightly slowed thrusts stimulating Atsumu perfectly until orgasm washed over him.

Shuddering, the thick threads of white fluid shooting into the air of the little space left between them, splashing on their skin, Atsumu moaned, claiming his brother’s lips while it lasted.

Furrowing his brows Osamu still held back, desperate his knot feeling as if he could burst any moment and Atsumu certainly not making that an easy task as he tightened his walls, waiting for his older brother to finish, he stopped his hips from moving.

Taking over the lead of their kiss from Atsumu, Osamu kissed him gently giving him space to breathe before he let go to look between them.

Their muscles twitching, glistening from sweat and Atsumu’s cum, he snickered again, bumping his forehead against his brother.

“You came a lot...It’s all over us.”

High from coming, Atsumu couldn’t think of a smart reply as he only managed to frown, his body now almost entirely relying on Osamu’s strength, holding on to him.

“You...You didn’t come?”

Laughing after giving Atsumu another soft kiss, he adjusted his hands on Atsumu’s body, hauling him away from the wall to walk back to the bed, dropping with him down on the sheets to align himself back into their previous position.

“I will now...” Jerking Atsumu further up the bed, Osamu sat back on his heels. His hand collecting the remnants of Atsumu’s cum, smearing them on his lower stomach, caressing the cushions of his defined abs while pressing slightly down on him.

“In here...can you feel me throb inside you...Ahhh how much I want to see your body change. Pregnant with my child.” Atsumu whined, his limp cock hardly yet recovering but already twitching for the next round as he felt the pressure stir up his insides as Osamu slowly dragged his cock out only to shove it back inside with a marvellous perfect moan, his knot stretching him out.

“Mhm...Yes... I want to cum inside you...” Another push, his eyes briefly gazing down to Atsumu’s stomach, seeing it bulge from his cock, he licked his lips before looking up to meet Atsumu’s feverish eyes, glistening.

“Then cum...Osamu...” Atsumu cried his name, placing his own hand on top of Osamu’s, feeling him stir inside, intertwining their fingers. “Fill me...Cum inside me.”

Pride, hierarchy, rationality or any other reason that could speak against Atsumu’s desperateness to have his brother do as he wanted, he spread his legs further apart.

Exposing everything to him without the need of feeling embarrassed, Atsumu pitched his hips forward.

“Osamu...” Atsumu whined again, a small frown between his eyebrows.

Osamu grinned, the small pearls of sweat which build up on his forehead, dripped down the frame of his face until they reached his chin.

“How could I not eat a ready meal set before me? I gonna stuff you so much with my seeds, you will already look pregnant.”

Meeting his smile with a just as delighted expression, Atsumu put his free hand back on his half hard cock, pumping it a few times when Osamu began to set his own pace.

“Mhmmm....yeah.....do it....Samu!”

His eyes rolling back once Osamu’s hips thrust in and out, again and again, steady as a clock, trying to hit his sweet spot again while not taking his eyes away from him.

Bending further down, Osamu sunk deeper into Atsumu, cracking another tender smile at seeing his brother getting hard again while his still flat stomach exposed the shape of his cock.

“Atsumu, I wish you could see the look on your face. You look gorgeous.”

Curling his toes, he flinched, Osamu’s thrusts got faster.

“I ... I can’t look much different than you.”

Grinning pleasurable, Osamu slid his hand between them, to help assist Atsumu. Gripping his cock to take over after following his brother’s rhythm at first before moving it faster.

“You might be right...That’s why...” he panted, “Look at me. ...Watch me when I cum inside you.”

His slender hand moving with fervour, the veins on his arms getting even thicker, he jerked him off.

Atsumu was floored. Crying out in delicious pleasure as Osamu’s next thrust rocked his entire body across the bed.

They moved together, matching each other’s pace, lost in bliss, rough and eager but just as affectionate.

“Osamu!” Atsumu screamed, grabbing the sheets, clenching into the fabric, his legs pressing against his brother’s sides, he could feel his womb drop.

Osamu’s free palm slid up Atsumu’s thighs. Kneading the thewed skin under his fingers, rolling, he let his hand wander over the expanse of Atsumu’s body beneath him.

“Tsumu! ... Tsumu!” Osamu groaned to each of his thrusts.

The feeling intensified, a sensation burning as hot as fire, unifying in his stomach, creeping past his knot to the tip of his cock, trapped inside Atsumu, ready to burst any moment now.

“I'm close,” Atsumu cried out, wording what was Osamu thinking.

Jerking Atsumu’s hips up, the new position making him dive deep into Atsumu’s clenching tightness, the head of his sex pressing against his womb, causing the other to shiver from the sudden impact, before another motion replaced it with denial as Osamu repeated the same process, having no intention to slow.

Atsumu's head fell into the pillows, which were lying scattered on the bed, the all too familiar feeling of release rolling a second time through his body, corrupting him like it never did before.

He had no explanation for it. He couldn’t understand why today of all the times it was so much different to before, but his body reacted on its own as he felt his ass drip with slick, soiling the sheets beneath them.

He wasn’t in heat and yet it felt just as if. His entire body felt weak and all he could do was beg for more, beg his alpha to fuck him as his entire body felt as if it was set on fire.

“More! Samu...give me more...don’t stop! Ahhh!”

Skin oversensitive to Osamu’s touch, his eyes sharper than he could remember them to be during the times they had sex before, and his body, his body no longer belonging to himself, he fell victim to the pleasure given to him by his alpha.

He became Osamu’s possession. For this moment, for the time this lasted, he was entirely, completely Osamu’s own.

His voice hoarse, he had used it too much today, he gave in to the never-ending comforts, but still managed to cry out Osamu’s name .

“Samu...I-!”

Cut off in his attempt to speak, Osamu squeezed his rock-hard cock just at the right time before he could have come again, stilling his thrusts.

“No, Tsumu...” He gasped, just as short of breath as Atsumu. “Together...I told you...I want you to watch me cum.”

Atsumu wanted to object, but he saw no reason to do so looking at his brother’s face.

Osamu was just as close as him and Atsumu could feel his walls aching from the pressure of his bulging cock.

His heart beating unmatchable fast, he couldn’t help but grin as he lifted his arms to hold on to his shoulders, rocking himself into Osamu’s cock.

“Samu...cum...cum inside me...I want you!”

Osamu's hand clenched around his cock. He didn’t move it until now, but suddenly picked up the rhythm syncing with his thrusts, stroking him down every time his cock filled Atsumu.

Eyes switching between Atsumu’s face twisting in pleasure and their connection making it impossible to hold back even a second longer.

“Tsumu! ...I am coming...I am-!”

Increasing the speed of his hips, his thrusts becoming more erratic, more desperate, seeking a deeper need, his breath turned into rapid pants through his parted lips, Osamu was overwhelmed by pleasure, quivering to finally find release which he had denied himself for long enough as his knot popped, flooding his insides.

“Atsumu!” Osamu gasped again. Pulling Atsumu close, jerking him back on his lap as he sat down on his heels, his free hand slipping from his back up to his head, caressing his face while not letting go of his cock with the other, continuing to work his hand on him.

“Tsumu!” Was all he could say before he came, thrusting his hips forward one last time, shutting his eyes while frowning as release controlled his body, shuddering against his brother, he buried his face into Atsumu’s chest.

Feeling his brother fill him, Atsumu pushed Osamu back down on the bed. Watching Osamu cum, smiling tenderly.

“Yes...Yes...let it out, all of it. I will take it...I will take it all.”

Being on top of him, he began to rock his hips, clutching his hands on Osamu’s chest, riding out the waves of his orgasm in its most literal way as Osamu continued to spill inside him.

Dropping his left hand down to Atsumu’s hip, clenching into his delicate body straddling on him, Osamu threw his head back, grunting.

“Tsumu, fuck...Argh! You-...” Meeting his eyes, his mouth fell open, his words giving out, Atsumu snickered blissfully, caressing Osamu’s wrist jerking him off.

Accepting every last drop of cum pouring into him, his stomach slowly swelled. The warm sensation filling his stomach, Atsumu placed one hand back on it, rubbing it. Muscles flexing at his movements while he felt it squish inside him, not once taking his eyes away from his brother he could no longer refrain from coming as well.

“Samu...Sa-...Sa-“ Moaning the words, Atsumu came in Osamu’s fist, holding on to his cock as thick ropes of cum shot onto their bodies to come dripping down Osamu’s slender fingers.

Exhausted, the shaky, shuddering orgasm pushing the last burning sensations through their bodies, Atsumu collapsed on top of his brother, feeling his hands wrap around him, embracing him.

Neither said a word, as they gave their breaths time to slowly calm down to the throbbing sounds of their hearts beating against each other’s chests.

Squeezing Atsumu’s plum well-shaped ass, he pushed him back down a few inches he had moved away due to the change of position.

“Yes, this feels so good... Let me stay inside you a while longer...” Osamu nuzzled his face against Atsumu’s soft blond hair, kissing it while lazily massaging his cheeks with his hands. “It feels so good. Like this.”

Accepting his plea without a second thought, Atsumu kept his hips still, merely lifting his upper body far enough to kiss him, tilting his head.

“So needy...” Raising his hand to cup his face, brushing back the black tousled hair, Atsumu hummed, feeling Osamu’s still stiff cock and subsiding knot throb against his walls. “Does it feel that good? You can’t even seem to calm down.”

“It does.” Osamu admitted, his voice still a little throaty, taking his brother by surprise when he increased the distance of their lips to look at him.

“And honest...” Atsumu continued his words two sentences prior, bending forward to kiss him.

“I guess ...” Atsumu purred, shifting his weight back onto Osamu’s hips while sitting up, pressing his hands on Osamu’s chest to secure his body. “... this calls for another round.”

Biting down on his lips, Osamu’s hands grabbed Atsumu tighter, ready to roll his hips into the body above him seeing his stomach bulge when it suddenly got the better of him, growling undeniably loud.

Freezing at the moment, Atsumu met Osamu’s eyes, seeing his cheeks flushing before he dropped his head back on the bed, covering his face with both of his hands, he murmured into his palms.

“No, seriously now?!”

Incapable to hold back his laughter Atsumu teased in a soothing tone. “Don’t mind. Don’t mind. But seems like we have to take this round to the kitchen.”

Pulling a face, ignoring his brother’s ambiguous invitation, Osamu dragged his hands down his face wanting to nod his head when Atsumu’s stomach growled even louder.

Smiling smug, he put his hands back on Atsumu’s thighs.

“Guess you aren’t any better.” Sitting back up, steadying Atsumu’s body, he gave him a quick kiss, brushing his hair out of his face to hold it in his palms. “How about we postpone this for later and I make us breakfast for now? Seems like my seeds haven’t been enough to still your hunger.” he tilted his head, blinking his eyes, awaiting Atsumu’s response.

Frowning cute, Atsumu cooed. “Mhm....”

Chuckling Osamu nodded into their kiss, lasting longer this time as he drew his hand back to move it to the place where they remained connected.

“But first I need to pull out.” He hummed only to have Atsumu’s frown unhappy.

“How about not?” Atsumu countered, forcing Osamu’s smile to become even brighter.

“Mhm...so tempting. Trust me I don’t want to pull out as much as you, but I can’t cook otherwise.”

Grinning, Osamu turned his head to whisper into his brother’s ear. “I will fill your belly with delicious food now...and then I give you another share of this.” Jerking his hips, he emphasized his words making Atsumu flinch, pulling him into another kiss.

“Deal.” Atsumu panted, his lips remaining on Osamu’s he lifted his hips. His cock slipping out, Atsumu groaned into Osamu’s mouth.

It felt messy and uncomfortably empty. Curling his toes at the feeling, the thick lukewarm liquid trickling down the insides of his thighs, Atsumu broke their kiss, clenching his ass to hold back the rest.

“Can you hand something to wipe it? I don’t want to soil the sheets any more than I already did.”

Nodding his head, Osamu turned his upper body, holding onto Atsumu with his other hand while reaching for the light covers of their bed.

“This should do.”

Atsumu wanted to take over but Osamu pulled his hand back, shaking his head.

“Let me do it...Just hold on to my shoulders.”

Biting his bottom lip, he followed his suggestion without thinking too much of it, holding on to his shoulders, Atsumu shut his eyes. Not because he felt embarrassed, but because it sort of was a natural reflex.

Feeling the fabric and Osamu’s hand cup the area between his legs, Atsumu relaxed himself, pushing strong enough until viscous white driblets came gushing down, staining the material a few shades darker in its shade, while he laughed bitter.

“I am never getting used to this sound.”

Kissing his chest, sucking on his nipples, Osamu distracted his brother as he saw his cum oozing through the layers of crinkled bed sheets. “Don’t pay it any attention.”

Gasping, Atsumu quivered, his hand sliding up into Osamu’s hair, he felt the last bits of his cum gushing out.

“How could I not...argh...wait...Samu....” He whined when Osamu let go of his chest, withdrawing his hand, folding the stained piece as his other hand made sure he got everything out, poking his entrance.

Looking up into Atsumu’s eyes, unbothered from what he just did as it didn’t faze him anymore, Osamu smiled. “Sorry...I really came a lot...” He tossed the stained sheet on the floor next to their bed before turning his attention back to Atsumu. “Better?”

Atsumu nodded. “Better.”

“Hungry?” He asked rubbing Atsumu’s belly affectionately.

“Mhm...” Atsumu replied with a mischievous smile before they got up to put on the next best piece of clothing, to get dressed, heading to the kitchen.

* * *

Having just finished the best omelette in his entire life, as Atsumu declared earlier, Atsumu just wanted to put away the dishes when Osamu pressed his body against the kitchen counter, making him hardly break their tableware as he let it down into sink.

“Samu!?”

Feeling his cock rub against his cheeks, Atsumu moaned, reaching his hand back to grab Osamu’s hair.

Already showering his neck with kisses, Osamu pulled down his pants before lifting Atsumu’s shirt, glad that it was the only piece of clothing Atsumu chose to wear.

“What?” He asked innocently while adjusting his hips, pressing the head of his cock against the open hole. “You said we’d take the next round to the kitchen...It’s your fault for wiggling your hips like this, wearing nothing but my shirt and smelling so deliciously tempting.”

Atsumu couldn’t oppose when he felt Osamu thrust into him without hesitation, his body still soft and stretched from earlier, he groaned, clinging on to the edges of their countertop as Osamu began to stir into him.

“But not right after we ate...urgh!” Atsumu’s legs felt weak, but Osamu trapped him so well, even if they gave out, he wouldn’t fall.

“I make it quick...” Osamu explained, pounding into the warmth, clenching hot and tight around him, having had ignored his half hard cock ever since they left their bedroom.

“That’s...that’s not the issue...Samu.” Atsumu cried but soon convinced when Osamu dragged his fingertips over the bumps of Atsumu’s spine, pulling up his shirt, trailing more kisses against his nape and glands before giving his shoulder blade the same attention.

“Tsumu...tell me...tell me what you want me to do?”

Atsumu frowned, getting on his tiptoes, while his knees sunk. “I want you to finish, you stupid alpha.”

Laughing, Osamu grabbed Atsumu’s chin pulling his face to the side, while embracing his body with his other, caressing his skin until he touched his cock. Teasing the head, already leaking with precum, he claimed his tongue in a sloppy kiss.

“Such a dishonest omega, I need to punish you.” He grunted.

Slamming his cock deep into Atsumu, thriving on the way Atsumu lost his words completely, until all he could do was clench his fingers onto the marble surface of their kitchen counter and moan, fucking himself back into Osamu’s massive cock.

And Osamu had kept his promise when Atsumu came first, tightening around Osamu, shooting his load onto the kitchen cabinet door, while Osamu’s hips roughly thrusted into him as he released hard and fast inside him with a deep throaty moan.

Shuddering, Osamu collapsed against Atsumu’s back, barely able to keep himself on his feet as their orgasm faded, he dropped to the floor pulling Atsumu with him, embracing him from behind while welcoming the coldness of the floor.

Panting, he curled himself up against his pair, his spent cock slipping out by itself followed by his cum, running down Atsumu’s skin before it collected on the floor.

Riding the last waves of bliss, Osamu’s comfort was soon over when he felt Atsumu’s heel kick his shin repeatedly.

“Ow! Ah! Ah...ah ah! I...I... I got it...I should have waited...I got it Tsumu! Stop kicking me!”

Stopping, Atsumu turned around to glare at his brother.

“You dick-driven alpha beast. Idiot brother! Brat!”

Atsumu insulted him when all Osamu could do was smile, pulling Atsumu closer to make him shut up with a kiss.

Only letting go when he was sure that Atsumu calmed down, Osamu asked carefully.

“Done?”

Pouting Atsumu glared at him although he was already snuggling his body onto Osamu’s. “Never! You can bet that this will cost you a lifetime of providing me with free food at your shop. ”

Unable to not chuckle, Osamu grinned, resting his forehead against Atsumu’s. “I think I can live with that and who knows maybe soon we will need one extra share to that.” Cupping Atsumu’s stomach, Osamu smiled smitten.

“Mhm...maybe.” Atsumu added before his eyes fell shut, exhausted and full in more than one way.

* * *

The sound of the bed creaking next to him, woke Atsumu from his sleep. Blinking his eyes, he sighed, seeing Osamu get back into the blanket.

“How did I get back into bed?”

Lying on his back Osamu offered his shoulder to Atsumu. Sliding closer to rest his head on it while wrapping his arm around him, he waited for Osamu’s response.

“I cleaned you up after you fell asleep in the kitchen and carried you here. You slept for about an hour now. I am sorry I woke you up, I just got something to drink because I thought you might be thirsty when you wake up. Are you thirsty?”

Atsumu did feel thirsty, but he didn’t want to move yet so he declined his offer.

“Maybe later...I’ll drink something.”

Keeping his eyes shut, Atsumu enjoyed the comfortableness when suddenly a sharp pain stirred inside him and he unconsciously tightened the grip around Osamu’s waist.

Sensing the unease from his omega, Osamu turned his head alert, clutching his hand onto his mate’s with a frown. “Atsumu? What’s wrong? Are you in pain?”

Atsumu hesitated to answer at first. He didn’t understand why of all times it hurt this much today when everything until now was so perfect, but seeing Osamu’s expression turning seriously concerned, he didn’t want to worry him more than that as well.

“No, I am fine...just a little sore. It’s nothing.”

Clicking his tongue, Osamu sat up, gently cupping Atsumu’s stomach.

“That’s my fault. I am sorry.” He looked wholeheartedly sorry, turning back to Atsumu. “Can I do anything? Do you want to shower? Or take a bath?”

Atsumu knew Osamu was sincere and his concern made him ignore the pain as he lifted his head to kiss him.

“Mhm...yes. I think a bath would be nice, but only if you join me. Will you?”

“I am at your service.” Osamu hushed when he rolled from the bed to get up, vanishing into the bathroom for a moment to let the water into the bathtub before returning to Atsumu’s side to lift him up bridal style to carry him into the bathroom.

“Hold on tight.”

“Mhm...” Was all he said, snuggling against his brother as he walked, muttering sweetly.

“I love you.”

His voice gentle and warm, Osamu stopped, turning his attention back to Atsumu to meet his eyes.

“I love you too, Tsumu.”

Letting out a content moan, Atsumu wrapped his arms tighter around his mate as they waited for the bathtub to fill up to take a relaxing bath together.

* * *

The end.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for having added the kitchen scene, but you can’t expect me to write Osamu in a kitchen without him doing stuff like that…that is impossible!  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the update!  
> If you liked it, I would be happy if you left me kudos and if you find the time for a comment, I would gladly ready your thoughts as well!  
> <3 <3  
> You can also follow me on twitter @[yv_nana](https://twitter.com/yv_nana) if you like.


End file.
